The present invention relates to a container for containing a liquid for use in a biochemical analysis.
In biochemical analysis, various kinds of containers are used such as sample containers for containing samples such as blood serums, reagent containers for containing various kinds of reagents, and reaction vessels for containing mixtures of samples and reagents, i.e. test liquids.
FIG. 1A and 1B are perspective and cross sectional views, respectively showing a typical known container for containing a sample. A sample container 1 comprises a cylindrical side wall 2 having an opening 3 formed at one side thereof and a bottom wall 4 integrally formed with the other side of the cylindrical side wall 2. In case of handling such a container 1, an operator pinches the container 1 between his thumb and index finger. Therefore, if the sample is applied on an outer surface of side wall 2, the fingers of the operator might be contaiminated with the sample. It should be noted that the sample is sometimes applied on the outer surface of the side wall 2 during a delivery of the sample into the container 1 through the opening 3 by means of a pipette. Moreover, when the container 1 containing the sample is manually set in an automatic or semiautomatic chemical analyzer, the sample might overflow out of the container due to possible vibration and shock and the fingers might be contaminated with the sample which, as a result, overflows. In this manner, in case of handling the known sample container, the fingers of the operator might make contact with the sample. If a sample is a serum containing harmful components such as HB antigen, there is a great danger that the operator might be infected with them. Such a situation is very dangerous and should be avoided completely. This will be equally applied to the reagent container and reaction vessel.
Recently, an amount of the sample to be processed by the chemical analyzer has been reduced, and therefore, the sample container for containing such a small amount of the sample is made smaller. It is apparent that it is rather difficult for the operator to handle such a small container. In some cases the operator might turn over the container and his fingers might be contaminated with the harmful sample.